Oh! Darling, please
by Anniih
Summary: Su darling, su Emily terminó con él. Herido, fue a cantarle frente a su casa en plena noche. *UKxNyoUSA*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.**  
****Advertencia: **NyoUSA. Hombre herido. Am…triste.  
**Pareja: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily.  
**Auspicio:** _The Beatles- Oh! Darling._

* * *

**Oh! ****Darling, **_**please**_

**.**

Creyó que solo era una conversación sin ser angustiante, ni para preocuparse. Creyó que lo llamó para juntarse como siempre, para pasear tomados de la mano, pero sentía que cada día que pasaba los hacía distanciar. Algo pasaba, lo sabía sin hacer caso. Lamentablemente Estados Unidos se adelantó en lo que no quería que sucediera jamás. No quería oírla. Lo repitió otra vez.

―Lo siento Arthur, terminamos.

No era cierto, era mentira, no lo podía aceptar. Estaba jugando y no era divertida la broma.

¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Acaso ya no lo amaba? ¿Qué mierda hizo para alejarla?

Por favor, no le pida terminar, no lo aceptaría ante su corazón estrujado resistiendo ante el nudo en la garganta incitando a sollozar.

La estadounidense bajó la cabeza y curvó los labios con debilidad, también sentía tristeza ante el momento que lo pensó días atrás, aguantando de igual manera el sollozo. Alzó la vista.

―Encontré a otra persona y…prefiero decirte la verdad antes de engañarte.

Emily le mentía. ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar a otra persona si estaba con él? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón?

―Lo lamento. Espero que seas feliz con alguien mucho mejor que yo ―no era sincera con él, pero en ella lo era. Maldita sínica sonrisa―. Te lo deseo de corazón…Inglaterra.

Era falso, inclusive la brisa gélida desordenar sus cortos cabellos.

* * *

Un día más. De noche. Estados Unidos habla por teléfono sentada en la cama de su cuarto, pintado y adornado por doquier de modo patriótico, con su cuadro del Tío Sam, y unos cuantos de Madonna y de Marilyn Monroe.

Tiene las piernas cruzadas, formando una pose de indio. Hace círculos sobre el cobertor con el dedo índice, mientras platica con Francia desde el otro lado. Él, le es complicado y poco razonable en que ella haya abandonar a Arthur a sí como así, sin justificación. Realmente no le encuentra sentido. Puede jurar sin ser adivino, que el inglés debe estar cortándose las venas frente a la chimenea, con una música románticamente angustiante. O tomar la decisión de vivir encerrado en su habitación, sin té, sin scones, sin nada, solo en la soledad. Después de todo ha intentado llamarlo sin resultados, prácticamente no contesta ningún móvil. Y está preocupado. Podría haber devuelto el llamado e invitarlo a perderse en el alcohol, yendo a un Moulin Rouge, para pasar las penas. No obstante, nada de eso existe.

Francis, intenta de todo para hacerla reaccionar. ¡Es por el amor!

―Arthur ha tenido muchas parejas, no creo que haga nada estúpido. ―dice la estadounidense, ahora jugando con el cable del auricular.

Bien, es cierto que el británico ha tenido varias parejas como cualquier humano…

―La única vez que se ha sentido verdaderamente enamorado es contigo, te lo digo porque él mismo me lo contó. ¿Crees que no haría nada estúpido? ―contradijo perdiendo un poco la cordura, acomodándose en no gritarle. Los dos son sus amigos. Inglaterra aun más, desde milenios pasados. Lo conocía a la perfección.

―No es una niña.

Bonnefoy suspira cansado.

―No terminaste porque no lo quieres ―hace una pausa, oyendo la respiración de la americana―. No quiero agredirte, menos insultarte pero…eres una tonta. ¿Por qué lo dejaste? Arthur te quiere, no cualquiera te soporta y no siente celos en vestirte con pocas prendas. No vas ha encontrar a nadie como él-

―No lo sigas defendiendo, Francis.

― ¡Pero es mi amigo! ―exclama enojado, sabe que lo está escuchando― ¡Y tú, lo quieres! ¡Sí, lo quieres, no me mientas con que no! ¡Admítelo!

―Tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós. ―le corta al instante justo cuando el francés gritó _"¡Oye-!"_. No quiere escucharlo más, menos tener el don de lo que siente realmente su corazón. No quiso responder en admitirlo. Lo que hizo fue por su bien, por los dos. Y lamenta si Arthur se encuentra encerrado en la habitación con la soledad. Debe seguir adelante, no es el fin del mundo.

―_Oh-ouh! Darling!… _―una voz alzada proviene de afuera captando la atención confundida de Emily. ¿Quién canta en plena noche? Los vecinos despertarán y saldrán a golpear quien sea que sea por interrumpir sus familias― _Please believe me…!_

Sigue cantando. ¿Será un borracho? ¿Por qué no llaman a la policía?

―_I'll never do you no harm… _―no se detiene. Estados Unidos frunce el entrecejo yendo a verificar desde el balcón de su residencia de dos pisos. Se asoma buscando al individuo del escándalo― _Believe me when I tell you, I-I'll never do you no harm…!_

No es cierto. Por dios, es Arthur de pie al medio de la calle en dirección a su residencia. Perdón, intentando mantenerse en pie, todo se le mueve. Es sencillamente mirarle sus pómulos sonrojados como tomates, el cabello despeinado, la corbata desamarrada y la camisa fuera del pantalón. De una guerra no viene. De un bar, sí.

Santo cielo.

Es la peor vergüenza de su vida. Siempre imaginó ver a Inglaterra como todo un Romeo, cantarle debajo del balcón pero… ¡No así!

―_Oh! Darling, if you lea-leave me…! _―apenas puede articular bien por el efecto del alcohol, ni que hablar de las piernas que flaquean solitas, casi tropezándose.

Debe tenerlo. Algo tiene que hacer con su ex. ¿Pero qué? Los vecinos se molestaran. Por mientras las luces de las viviendas no han prendido. Eso es bueno por el momento.

Arthur no para. Alza más fuerte la voz con su único objetivo de recuperar a la joven nación, acercando sus torpes pasos a la puerta de entrada.

―_When you told me! You didn't need me anymore~! _―ahora sí su voz se torna más agresiva y sufrida ante el significado de los párrafos de la canción― _Well you know I nearly broke down and cried...! _

Demasiado.

Baja por las escaleras y abre la puerta, enseguida cargando al mayor hasta entrarlo. Por lo menos lo hace silenciar, y el olor a alcohol se impregna en su nariz. Anduvo tomando.

No para de pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez, feliz en mirarla de nuevo.

―Emily… ―sonríe y la abraza olvidándose en sostenerse― _My darling…_

La chica lo aleja y lo sienta con cuidado en el sofá de tres cuerpos de la sala. Le pide que se mantenga ahí, no mueva ningún músculo hasta que llegue con una taza cargada de café.

No, Arthur no quiere café. **Quiere a Emily**.

Ella aparece justamente con una taza. Se la ofrece al invitado, quien niega.

―Bébelo ―Arthur frunce el ceño, dijo que no lo hará―. Por mí.

De acuerdo, si es por ella, sí.

Sostiene la taza entre sus manos y da un extenso sorbo. Está un poco caliente.

Se remueve los labios. Que amargo.

―Voy a traerte sábanas. Termina tu café. ―se aleja ante la vista verde perdida, yendo a su cuarto. Abre el ropero sacando una por una las sábanas con que cubrirá al mayor. Él se quedará a dormir esta noche, no podría abandonarlo ni tirarlo a la calle en ese estado tan deplorable.

¿Qué hizo con Arthur? Lo dejó completamente herido, viniendo a su casa a cantarle ebrio. Continúa enamorado de ella, no dejará ir tan fácil sin una buena explicación del término de la relación de años.

Exhala y sacude la cabeza suavemente borrando sus pensamientos. No tiene la culpa del comportamiento del inglés, él es el que solo toma de ese modo. Espera que no la busque más. Todo se acabó.

Regresa a la sala ayudando a su antigua pareja en acomodarse en el sofá, quitándole la taza de café vacía. Lo cubre con las sábanas mientras él se mantiene sentado mirándola. Emily intenta evitar sus ojos y sus labios. Siente nervios. Arthur todavía la pone nerviosa y sonrojada como antes. Por eso se apresura, sus dedos tiemblan, su corazón acelera como un motor.

Se detiene incorporándose unos centímetros a distancia del europeo. Le pide que se acueste y que descanse la cabeza sobre la almohada. Él obedece a pesar de negarse, pero lo lindo de todo que la estadounidense lo está cuidando. Eso quiere decir que aun hay esperanzas.

―Te quedarás hasta mañana. Ahora duerme ―posa las manos sobre los hombros británicos, ordenado las sábanas ante el reclamo débil del rubio. No quiere dormir, quiere estar con ella―. Duerme. ―le repite, acariciándole la mejilla ruborizada a causa de todas las sustancias alcohólicas bebidas para olvidarla, sin resultados.

Todos dicen que tomar ayudar a olvidar. Mas, Inglaterra no puede arrancarse del corazón a Estados Unidos, aunque beba todo el agua del grifo. Era su doncella, era su princesa, era su amor, era su _darling._ ¿Qué va ser sin ella ahora? Extrañará tomarle la mano, comportarse como un caballero, discutir por tonteras pequeñas, regalarle rosas sin ningún motivo especial. Extrañará besarla y abrazarla.

No se puede acabar así.

Para Emily no hay paso atrás.

Lo deja dormir alejando la mano de la mejilla. Coge la taza dando la espalda a Kirkland.

―Emily…

Un susurro adormecido le llama la atención, volteando, esperando si se habrá despertado. Su estómago se contrae, al igual que la garganta al verlo hablar dormido. Nota una diminuta lágrima escapar del parpado derecho del mayor.

―No me dejes…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo iba alargar más, pero sería muy latero. En realidad lo corté, le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Si sé preguntan por qué Emily terminó con Arthur, ni idea. No sé por qué, preferí dejarlo como incógnita, haciendo sufrir a Iggy ;O;

Además que... las mujeres son complicadas xD

ADORO esa canción de los The Beatles, es mi preferida, es triste y bonita. Creí que le vendría bien a Arthur cantarla con el corazón herido. Bueno, siempre me he imaginado Arthur debajo del balcón, cantando para Emily, pero no ebrio.

Traducción de lo que cantó Arthur:

_Oh! Darling, please believe me - _Oh cariño, por favor créeme._  
__I'll never do you no harm - _Nunca te haré daño._  
__Believe me when I tell you - _Créeme cuando te digo_.  
__I'll never do you no harm - _Que nunca te haré daño._  
__Oh! __Darling, if you leave me - _Oh cariño, si me dejas_  
__[...]  
__When you told me, you didn't need me anymore - _Cuando me dijiste que ya no me necesitabas_  
__Well you know? I nearly broke down and cried - _¿Sabes? Casi me derrumbo y me echo a llorar.

Saludos y besitos!


End file.
